


One Way To Start The New Year

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Nervous Jonathan, New Years, Steve/Jonathan Friendship, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jonathan is at this New Years party for one reason only.





	One Way To Start The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something Jancy. So here we go!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Jonathan Byers' fingers were itching.

God he wished he had his camera.

The whole party in general would have been something to catch on camera, from the guy who was throwing up in the pot plant in the hall to the girls that were making out on top of a very expensive looking kitchen table. Of course there would be snippets caught and posted online, but they would all be filtered and vetted pictures, not the actual disaster that this party actually was.

Although he guessed that this was what the average teenager liked—getting drunk, acting like an idiot, making out with people they wouldn't usually talk to.

But the main reason he wished he had a camera was because of Nancy Wheeler.

She always looked beautiful, the prettiest girl in their school hands down, in Jonathan's books. But she looked even more gorgeous tonight.

She was wearing a gold and green dress, strapless so that the smooth skin of her shoulders was on show, with her hair in curls. The torso of the dress was all gold sequins and quite tight, showing off her slender figure, and the skirt faded away from the sequins and into this flowing green material which ended a few inches above her knee. She didn't have much make up on, but then she never did, but she had this red lipstick that made him stare at her mouth even more than usual.

"Just go talk to her," Steve Harrington suddenly appeared at Jonathan's side. Jonathan could smell the beer and cigarettes on his breath and he rolled his eyes, giving the taller guys shoulder a shove. "Or better yet," Steve grinned and waved his beer can in Nancy's directionn. "Just go and kiss her. You've got eleven minutes until midnight, might as well start the New Year right, huh?"

"Shut up," Jonathan mumbled, but he wasn't really angry. Steve was the whole reason that he was even here so he couldn't really get angry at him. His friendship with Steve had been surprising, really. Steve was one of the most popular guys in the school, and definitly not someone that Jonathan ever thought he would actually enjoy being around. He had been asked by their Biology teacher to tutor Steve, and the next thing he knew, they were voluntarily hanging out on Saturday nights, watching old movies and—in Jonathan's case—opening up about his long standing crush on Nancy. Steve bounced through girls faster that Jonathan could keep up with, but he was still supportive of Jonathan's feelings for Nancy, and last week he had said that Jonathan was going to come with him to a New Years party that one of the cheerleaders was throwing. Jonathan had been hesitant at first, but then his mum had overheard them talking and insisted that he go. Joyce Byers just seemed glad that Jonathan was branching out and making friends.

"Ten minutes," Steve sung out as he checked the time on his phone. "If you don't, someone else might," he reminded him, and that made Jonathan jerk.

He was pretty sure he would throw up if he saw someone else kiss her.

His feet started moving without his permission, and before he knew it, he was winding through a group of dancing people in Nancy's direction. He heard Steve let out a cheer behind him, but he chose to ignore it. It would be too embarassing to turn around and find out who else had heard Steve's cheer. As he got closer to Nancy, he noticed Barbara Holland staring directly at him from her spot at Nancy's side. He faltered slightly, but then the girl smiled encouragingly at him and leaned over to talk in Nancy's ear so that she was able to be heard over the music. Nancy looked confused and then spotted him, and even in the dim lighting of the room, he thought that maybe he could catch a blush on her cheeks as he got closer? Barb flashed him another smile and then she was walking off, so Nancy was left alone.

"Hey," Jonathan greeted Nancy and she smiled at him.

"Hey," her voice was a bit quieter than Jonathan's, which was quite a feat, given how quiet he was.

"Um—I didn't see you here at the beginning. I thought that maybe you weren't coming," were the next words that came out of Jonathan's mouth and he regretted them instantly.

"You were looking for me?" Nancy asked with a small smirk and a twinkle in her eye and Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat, and he really wasn't sure how to respond to that because, yes, of course he was looking for her. She seemed to take pity on him because she continued. "I had to watch Mike and Will and their little clan," she told him. "Mum and dad went out for a New Years dinner with some friends, so I had to stay until they got back." Jonathan nodded, and he remembered his little brother talking about how he was going over to the Wheelers for New Years. Their little brothers were actually how Jonathan had gotten to know Nancy—and fall for her—something that Will Byers teased him about frequently.

"Oh yeah," Jonathan nodded. "Makes sense," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He scratched at his neck, under his floppy hair which really needed a haircut, and he looked back over to where Steve was standing.

"Six minutes," Steve mouthed and Jonathan narrowed his eyes, looking away from him quickly and back at Nancy.

"So I don't usually see you at these things," Nancy said to him and Jonathan shrugged awkwardly.

"Well...You know," he muttered. "Not really my scene."

"Then why are you here tonight?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, her expressive eyes wide as they looked up at him.

"Uh—" Jonathan could just say that Steve invited him. That was the truth. But it wasn't the whole truth. "I wanted to see you," he blurted out, and then his eyes went wide. Nancy blinked at him, looking as though she hadn't quite processed what he had said, and then a smile spread over her face.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," Jonathan mumbled. Nancy was now grinning, those red lips curved upward, and Jonathan took that as a good sign. At least she hadn't started edging away.

"You know you have my number, right? You can just text me whenever you want to see me," she prompted him gently and it was Jonathan's turn to blink.

"You'd be—" he cleared his throat. "You'd want to hang out?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Nancy pressed her lips together, and it was her turn to look a bit embarassed at how quickly she had answered, and Jonathan smiled back at her, biting down on his lower lip. There was suddenly a whole lot more noise around them, and the music cut out. There were some annoyed groans from the houseful of people, but then someone shouted out,

"Shut up! We're putting on the radio station for the count down!" The annoyed grumbles subsided but Jonathan just felt his whole body tense up. He looked back toward where Steve had been standing, but he wasn't there anymore. His eyes slid around the room and then he found his friend, who had started on the whole 'New Years kiss' thing early, with some girl in the corner, behind where a tower of beers cans had been stacked. When he looked back at Nancy, she was closer than she had been before.

"I'm serious, Jonathan," her voice was low and he needed to duck his head closer to her so that he could hear her properly. "I've...I've wanted to tell you for a while now...But I would definitely want to hang out." There was something in the way she said the last two words that implied more and Jonathan couldn't help but swallow hard. The pair stared at each other for what felt like hours, but what must have only been a few minutes, because then the countdown began. It was only shouted out by a few people at first, but then it picked up, and soon the rest of people in the lounge, and the kitchen, and who were on the porch outside were all shouting as well.

"Fifteen...Fourteen...Thirteen..."

It felt like a countdown for him, and the closer they got to midnight, the tighter Jonathan's stomach twister. He was staring down at Nancy, and she was smiling up at him, that small smile that he loved, and she was mouthing the words.

"Nine...Eight...Seven..."

Jonathan took in a deep breath as Nancy got even closer, and her hand was on his arm, soft fingers brushing over the skin. Everyone else drowned out as he got closer to Nancy, and he could just hear her sweet voice saying the words.

"Three...Two...One," Nancy murmured.

"Happy New Years!" Was screamed through the room, and Jonathan had just gathered the courage to lean down when Nancy jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together. Their noses bumped together and he felt Nancy's endearing giggle against his chest as she tipped her head more to the side so that their mouths came together more comfortably. It was close mouthed and nothing like the messy kisses that were going on around them, but it was the best. Jonathan's arms went around her petite body, holding her against him. When she pulled back, she rubbed their noses together and her eyes were twinkling and his whole body felt warm.

That was definitely the best way to bring in the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
